Fall to Pieces
by GraceMac
Summary: Gender switch. Femme!Alfons Heiderich x Edward Elric.. When Edward Elric moved in with the infamous Alfons Heiderich he hadn't even thought of the possibility of falling in love with her.


Re-post.

* * *

It was totally by accident. it wasn't MEANT to happen. When Edward Elric moved in with the infamous Alfons Heiderich he hadn't even thought of the possibility of falling in love with her. Let alone kissing her full on the mouth with just a bit of tongue. And all he could think at that moment was. "I'm a dirty pervert and she probably hates me now.." Because really, what else was he suppose to think when the said woman was currently sitting on the floor in front of him crying. She was balling her eyes out as she knelt there. And when Ed asked her what was wrong she simply shook her head and continued crying.

it was all his fault. He should never have done that. But he just couldn't take it anymore. His heart was ready to burst through his chest. And she had been standing there with that soft pink apron on. Light blond hair that had been grown out, resting on her shoulders. And those eyes, ocean blue with just a tiny bit of green. it reminded him of algae floating around. But he wasn't a romantic.. what was he suppose to say or do? So he did what came to mind. He walked right up to her and lightly grabbed her face, and descended his mouth onto hers. And oh how sweet it was. Her lips were so soft, and so warm. And there was that hint of cherries. As if she KNEW cherries were his favorite thing. But it didn't stop there. He deepened the kiss and lightly touched his tongue to her lower lip. His mind was in a haze as he bought his hands up to rest on her hips. But that touch. So innocent and gentle, was enough to cause her to jolt and step away from him. And the next words after that surprised him.

In a gentle voice she asked him "Why did you do that Edward?" There was no mirth or conviction in those eyes, just a simply curiosity, and... hope?

And of course, Ed's response was with words that he should have just kept inside. His gold eyes looked up to hers. "Because i wanted to..."

And that was when it started. She shook her head and balled her fists up. The next words, sent a pang straight to his heart and he just stood there stalk still, taking it all in.

"Well excuse me.. you don't just.. take something like that from someone with out some sort of feeling Edward..." her body turned and a hand went up to her mouth. Ed couldn't believe what was happening. His heart was in his feet. Weight him down so much that he couldn't move and take her in his arms. Reassure her that it was alright. No. He settled for a hand on the shoulder. That Alfons shook off and proceeded to collapse on the floor in tears.

So now Ed just stood there watching her. his face had gone pale and his hands were shaking. This wasn't suppose to happen. Wasn't she suppose to collapse into HIS ARMS, not the damn FLOOR! After a few minutes of silence, except for the soft sobs coming from the woman on the floor he ran a hand through his bangs.

"Listen.. Alfons-" but he was interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it..." She snapped back at him. And all Ed could do was gape at her. This woman, lover of all things furry and small was talking to him like this. So Ed kept his mouth shut. Simply leaning against the wall and hanging his head down as he listened to her sob.

But it was killing him. Those chocked gasps and sniffles. And how he could hear her blow her nose on that frilly piece of cloth she used.. a handkerchief she called it? It didn't matter. All that DID matter was the broken woman in front of him. And he knew it was his doing. those stupid words that came out of his mouth. He should have just KEPT HIS MOUTH SHUT. But that kiss, it was worth the risk. It was WORTH seeing if she did feel anything for him. So he came to a decision...

And if she decided to push him away so be it. But he WOULD make things right.

"Alfons.." His voice was low and barely above a whisper. He slowly got down on his knees to look at her. she was a mess. And god he felt so awful now. For saying that to her. Making her think it meant nothing , when it DID.

But again, before he could do much she had turned her red weeping eyes to him. And he promptly felt his heart go from his feet to his throat in a matter of seconds. That gaze.. it hurt him so much.

He tried again. "Alfons, I-"

"Please don't..." Her eyes shut tightly and her hands were shaking in her lap. "I would rather not talk about it.."

No. He would NOT stand for THIS. Usually it was HIM who would storm off and refuse to talk about something. But eventually she would get him to come out of his room with the scent of food and MAKE him talk. So he would do the same for her.

A light touch to her shoulder with his automail hand. And he brought his other up to bit the tip of his glove and take it off. Knowing that when he was little and upset. A bare hand wiping his tears away was a comfort. And he had done it numerous times for Al in the past. So he brought that said hand to her face and wiped away those few dozen tears there.

"Why are you crying?" it was a simple answer. And she seemed to be fumbling with her hands again in her lap for a moment, before her face snapped to his again and it came out.

"Because I love you!"

His hand stilled on the side of her face...


End file.
